Very Ordinary life?
by toryflowers14
Summary: The girls are living their lives as responsible, independent, and ambitious adults who have real jobs. They have decided to quit saving the day and try to become normal ordinary ladies. And try to avoid all types of hero or villain related subject or topic. So can they live their lives the way they want to or will it all be in vain? A/N I do not own any of the powerpuff girls.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I have come to a decision that the Power Puff girls should quit being super heroes; reason being is that their world is changing. The city had decided to use their own powers and strength to make their own world a better place. By creating a mechanism that over exceeds us super heroes in speed, agility, strength, and overall powers.

And they call them ANGELs. Strange creatures yet they were almost immortal, it's hard to describe them, the closest I could compare them to are beautiful inhuman humans. At that time we were 16 year old teen's .At first we decided to accept them as allies. We notice that the citizens were idolizing them a little too much than we hope they would, but we decided to turn a blind eye on the subject because we were, at that time, still saving the day. Day went by where we noticed that we weren't getting as many calls from the mayor like we used to. People were forgetting that we were even there; even the villains were having more trouble with the ANGELs. It was starting to turn out like that and soon the days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into years. So now here I, Blossom Utonium, am coming to a decision at the age of 17 years old senior in high school that my sisters and I are going to retire from fighting crime and focus on how to live life as normal people.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors claim: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. _

Chapter One:

Buttercup Utonium, the one and only green Powerpuff, the tough one, the strong brute, the one with the short hair cut when she was a kid (too short for a girl), known for acting on impulse, is now currently working as a personal trainer at the local gym in Townsville. Crazy as it seems, but 100% true. Just hear me out.

After I finished high school, I realized that life would treat me like shit if I didn't start creating some kind of life to support myself in this world. I remember the professor telling me that someday I would need to start living independently, that the world won't be so kind to me like we used to when we were young. So, during my last year as a Senior in High School I began my search for a job that would support me in my future when the professor will not be there for me. I didn't want a job that I would be stuck with and hating for the rest of my life, and I did not want a dream job that would barely support me, giving me financial problems. Most of the careers I could possibly have a shot at was being a gym teacher, become a professional boxer or martial artist, work at the local gym, or working as a waitress. Lots of choices as you can see. I decided to work at the local gym and work my way the professor heard of my commitment and effort at trying to become independent he gave me his full support and so did my sisters. I was expecting the professor to be disappointed in me but luckily he was happy and proud of my efforts to survive in this world. So during remaining of my senior year I was later promoted to becoming an instructor for many workout sessions, after a year and a few months later I was declared as a personal trainer to many. And currently I love my job, I love a good workout with people, whether it'd be strangers or friends. It has been mentioned by the owners of the gym that they want me to be in their commercial ads. Of course I said yes. If you ask me how life has treated me? I would say, I had better days, but I like the way things are even if me and the girls are not saving the day but we are fitting in society the best we can.

Though, things are still changing and I know that I can't stop them but I can prepare myself for the changes and go with the flow. After the owners listed me to promote the new gym that was being modeled a few years ago the money that I was given from the ads, I bought myself a condo in the city. I must say, living alone never felt better.

It was sad to tell my family that I was moving out; the professor started bawling by my departure and my sisters were full on crying their eyes out that I was leaving. Even though I told them they could be visiting me as much as they want, it still didn't stop the river of tears that was forming around me. Though their reaction was surprising it did pull my heartstrings. They helped me move my belongings in the most wonderful condo I had ever seen. When the last box was in my new home, they all gave me one of the most heartfelt hugs I had ever received. The professor had work to attend to in his lab, he was working on a drug that would cure cancer. Crazy as it seems but the professor was on to something, I believe he can do it, if he was able to create super power girls than he can do anything. So the girls were helping me put all my stuff out of the boxes and assemble them in my new home. It was the most funnest days of my life, we didn't even finish unpacking and it was already dinner time. Bubbles made one of her specialties, breakfast pancakes, and they were even tastier at night. That night me and the girls had a crazy three on three talk.

_Flashback:_

_Me and the girls walk in my bedroom. And we plot on the bed with booze in one hand and the other shot glasses. Oh yeah this will be a night to remember. _

"_Okay girls, let's get down to business." I casually announced to my two lovely sisters sitting on my queen sized bed, with shot glasses in their hands and excitement in their faces._

_Both girls nod in agreement as I pour the booze in their glasses and get comfortable on the bed._

"_Now you all know how this work we must first admit to something we never told anyone then drink." I say with a crazy grin on my face. What can I say, I love a good night with ma girls._

"_Since this is my home, Bubbles will go first." Once spoken she gives a small giggle._

"_Okay well, lets think… Okay I got one, I bumped into someone on the bus station and he was super cute!" She chirped happily. My facial expression dropped. _

"_Bubbles that was not the least interesting." I whine._

"_But, I haven't told anyone so it counts." She pouts and sticks her tongue out like a child and took the liquor in one swallow._

"_What ever, Blossom you next." I command._

"_I got my first tat." She blurts as she quickly swallows the drink in one gulp._

_Mine and Bubbles expression was priceless._

"_What kind of tattoo?! When?And why?" I tried to say in one breath._

_She gives a small blush and says, "On my ankle and it's a blossom flower, I got it on my birthday last year. I got it because I was drunk and dared to do it by some of my friends."_

"_Wow, nice. Well, I got promoted to the new gym to instruct classes and start personal training next week. Wish me luck." I say and drank to that._

"_Buttercup that's amazing, We are so happy for you!" Both of my sisters came in for a hug._

"_This game is becoming a downer, I got an even better one. Let's play "Never have I ever". I saw it in a TV show from Awkward. You have to have your hands up and must say something you have never done, and if you have done it then you put one of your fingers down. Who ever has the most fingers remaining wins and if you lose all your fingers then you are out." I tell the girls._

"_I'm in." Blossom says as she refills her glass._

"_Oh sounds fun!" Bubbles squeals._

"_Okay I'll go first, Never have I ever slept with a guy." I look at the girls fingers seeing both pull one of their fingers down._

"_Buttercup, that is such a lie." Blossom accuses._

_I shake my head side to side and say,"I have dated men but never slept with them, I'm saving that for the someone I love." I spoke up quickly to defend my good form._

"_Okay, well Never have I ever got a second piercing." Blossom stated._

"_Curses." I said as I pulled one finger down._

"_Never have I ever used tampons." Bubbles said. And Blossom and I both pulled one of our fingers down._

"_Oh it's on. Never have I ever rode in a guys car." I spat as Bubbles scoffs and pulls a finger down and so did Blossom._

_End of Flashback:_

The game went on till Bubbles won, shocker there. After that me and ma girls started dancing to Taylor Swift's albums. Dancing the night away, we later dropped like flies on my bed. The next morning we all had major hard core headaches but Blossom had it bad due to all the drinking, she is kind of crazy when you get her on a drinking frenzy. They went home later on after we finished the rest of the unpacking. And later it was just me and my condo.

My life went on like it should, that was until I meet the man that would soon turn my world upside down. I never thought that he would pop into my life again especially so quickly. He would soon be the one that I hate yet love.

Authors note:

Hey, my dearest readers. This is my first fanfiction on this website. I am open to constructive criticism and if you are not for that then sorry this is my story I can make it to what I see fit. I would love to hear your reviews and ideas or thoughts but if you are rude or a potty mouth then I won't even bother. Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.

P.S I'm sorry if you don't like Taylor Swift, I just love her to death and I like to dance to her songs.


End file.
